My Best Shot
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: What if Leah's Father is the Leader of the biggest drug cartel in New York, and Jacob Black is the officer on the case. when he finds her what will he do? arrest her? or turn into a corrupt cop to help her escape a long term hell.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's Taylor I have a new idea for a story and for a bad ass Leah Jake paring hop e you enjoy it.

Leah stood there pointing her gun at the man, shaking on his knees, tears pouring from his as well as the dried blood on his bottom, busted lip.

"Ok, now we can keep doing this if you want to or you could give me the number, and we can forget we ever met."

"Forget huh? What a bunch of bullshit!" the man spit and the blood shot from his mouth and landed on her khaki cowgirl boots,

"Oh you fucked with me on the wrong day, and you just fucked up my new shoes."

She said and then slammed the butt of the gun to the side of his head.

"That ought to keep the spit in your mouth, but not in mine."

She said as she coughed up some flam and spat on him.

"let's go guys" she motioned toward the door with the gun, then tucked it into the back her tight black jeans and pulled her button up brown and khaki flannel.

She let her hair fall to her back, as she pulled it from the holder.

"get the girl." She said with a sadistic smile.

The screams were heard by neighbors, she was sure someone would come and save her dad and mom, and her.

But as she was being dragged out her mom was being dragged as well, but she'd noticed her mother wasn't moving.

"we'll see how the fucker feels to wake up and not see something that belongs to him huh?"

The beautiful woman said, she'd sworn she heard them call her Lisa, or something of that nature.

"Wow you're pretty, my brothers will have ahelluv a time with you." She said leaning in close to her face.

"what are you like sixteen? Seventeen?"

"you think my brother's will have big enough cocks for you?" she asked whispering in the ear.

She cowered away and turned her head letting the tears fall silently.

"oh what's wrong? You don't like dick? Oh you're a virgin."

"Don't worry they'll be gentle, maybe." She said with a shrug.

"then again, they always surprise me." She chuckled.

"Hmm, and when they're done, I might have a go at you that is if you're not too loose."  
>the girl cried harder.<p>

"Don't worry I'll be gentle,"

"Then again, I seem to surprise myself sometimes."

She sobbed into the gag.

Leah bent down again and wiped her tears away.

"oh don't worry you should be glad you don't have to see my dad. He's the Perv."

She laughed sadistically.

"he prefers women his own age though."

She got back up and walked over to the mother passed out on the floor.

"in reality it's her you should cry for." She said as she ran a hand down her cheek.

She stood and walked out.

The girl heard a faint voice.

"get them in the Van, I'll meet you at the location."  
>she said then a engine started.<p>

A big man bent down level with her.

"Don't make noise it'll just be worse for you, maybe now you'll dad'll learn two million dollars is a lot of money."

_**Jake's POV**_

The station was always crowded on a holiday; people like to commit grand theft auto during Halloween, not sure why but that when most of the perps get caught for it, and get this most of them are repeat offenders.

"Hey Jake, I'm heading home, Sherrie, taking Lilah trick or treating and wants it to be a family outing, and something about last year they almost got candy mugged by some kid thugs, I don't know…" he mumbled off.

I laughed,

"Don't laugh, one day you are going to get married have little baebae kids, and just hope to god eighteen roles around quick, fast, and in a hurry."

"Ok Paul, will keep that in mind right now, I'm working on the Clearwater case."

"Jake man, I'm all up for disobeying orders and all, but the FBI is in on it now, and Captain said give it a rest."

"I know I just feel like there was something I missed."  
>"I know you might feel that way but its Halloween Jake, go home get a sheet cut some holes in it and go trick or treating, you look like a teenager no one would be the wiser."<p>

I let out a wholehearted laugh.

"Ok Paul, get this, Harry Clearwater has kids, 4 to be exact, two boys, two girls.

Leah and Rose, and Seth and Sam, and is said to have a niece my marriage living with him, named Emily."

"What are you getting at?"

"The daughter rose ran off with some boyfriend of hers to Vegas, two months ago."

"And?"

"The other daughter Leah just turned 21, works in a strip club down on 44 and ridge."

"That's where the alleged dealings go down, and her father owns that club."

"What father in his right mind would let his daughter strip in his club for that matter?"

"Beats me but I'm thinking of going to question her tomorrow, you in?"

"Uhh… ok but if I get in eat with the cap your hide not mine, in on the like for dismissal"

"Deal."

tell me if it should be continued please review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you brankel1 always there to motivate me with your reviews.

The big man hurled her over his shoulder, and carried her inside.

She was being place down in an office, a very nice office that looked as though it belonged to a wealthy man.

The chair was face from her, and like in all the bad action films, he swiveled to meet her gaze.

She'd gotten a gut wrenching feeling about the smile that had passed his lips.

"Ahh, a new toy." He said slowly.

"So sad I have so many, she can't be of use to me, but she is cute."

He said getting up out of his chair and slowly making his way to her.

The name plate on his desk, read

'Clearwater, Seth'

He was good looking and in any other circumstances, she would've given him a double take.

"Wow you're even better up close."

He turned towards the guard.

"Has Sam had a chance with her yet?"

He asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice, she'd caught it.

"Uhh… no sir she just got in Leah brought her for you; her mother is with your father."

Right as he said that she heard a blood curdling scream.

"mmmm." She'd said into the gag, "mmmmm"

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she sobbed.

She tried to get free,

He got closer and reached out to touch her cheek, she thrashed it away from him.

"oh a fighter huh? I like the strugglers, more fun."

"Leave us." he said turning toward the guard.

"yes, sir." The big man said before shutting the door behind him.

"hmm, alone at last." He said walking to the door and locking it.

She'd heard the click, loud and clear, there was no getting out of this.

"You probably hate your father right now. Am I right?"

He walked back to his desk and sat on the front.

She didn't answer.

"I said '_AM I RIGHT!'" _he yelled walking towards her.

She still gave no answer.

"Wow you will be a tough time, maybe next time…" he got close in to her ear and whispered.

"your dad will know who to and not to fuck with." And his hand grabbed her hair and yanked her down hard.

Her face hitting the carpet. Burning, stinging, were some feelings she'd felt right now.

"Psleesd ill jnriyu jisdfpleks"

"It speaks!" he roared.

"You have something to say? Do you! Ok let's see what you have to say to me, if it's not something I'm interested in…"

He trailed off, as he reached around her hair.

The scarf was covered in spit where her mouth had been.

"now what was it you were saying?" he said with a smile and a kiss to her lips.

She cringed at the kiss.

"I said I'll work to pay off the debt, I mean you guys own a lot of clubs here and everywhere right? I'll work in one, just please let my mom go don't hurt her." Tears were pouring from the brunette as she finished.

"do you know what kind of clubs we own sweetheart?" she shook her head as he asked.

"well honey we own strip clubs. You still wanna work in one?" her eyes bulged, she was thinking more like bus girl of waitress or even bartender, but a stripper was a bit much.

"yes, just let my mom go." She said slowly.

"ok you've got yourself a deal, now before I accept your little offer, I must see the goods."

she nodded.

He stood her up went behind her and uncuffed her,

She rubbed the sore wrists, he untied her legs.

"now strip, oh and…" he said as he walked over to the desk, went in the drawer pulled out a collar.

"wear this in case you try to run away."

"almost forgot." His hand went under the desk to push a button.

A pole came up from the floor in the middle of the office.

"you'll need to properly audition." He said taking out a remote

He'd hit a button and the lights turned down, and the music played.

She'd recognized the song, she and her friends practiced dancing to it.

It was Keri hilson's lose control, her being white she had next to no rhythm.

She just stood there.

"well hurry up, my cock is waiting."

_{}LEAH's pov{}_

"I'm so tired of getting seconds." The man yelled at my father.

_Bad choice._

"you have my kilo by tomorrow, or I'm busting up this operation, no one will know I was even, involved." The man looked satisfied. Like he was untouchable.

"do you really think we'd invite you inside our walls? And not record you, have you under surveillance."

"you touched my daughter, in the wrong way sir, I don't appreciate that, she is just for viewing pleasure. And in no way shall, that turn into anything physical."

My dad pulled out his gun, and put the end, to the man's neck, he flinched.

"look _captain, _I don't take to lightly to threats." He said fiercely staring into the man's eyes.

the man wasn't fazed; thirty years in this force would do that to you.

"and I don't make idol threats, _Mr. Clearwater_. I will shut this place… and you down, don't fuck with me." After that he got up and left.

My father let out a hushed breath, then looked at my brother, Sam.

"kill 'em." He said ice in his voice.

"gladly" my brother said with a sadistic smile.

"this is for sis." He said running out the door.

"yes.. indeed it is." He said turning toward me.

"you, my dear, are my most prized possession." He said.

"I don't like it when you are touched wrongly."

"oh, no just looked at my perverted eyes?"

I said loudly.

He motioned for his men to leave to room, as my eyes cut to them, and back to him.

"are you ungrateful?" he asked,

Coming closer, cause I could always do to you, what they do.

"you sick fuck." I yell in his face.

Earning me a hard slap, sending me tumbling to the floor.

"in that case, you my dear, will be working in the private rooms, from now, better go get vaccinated." He laughed, and walked out of the room.

I just sat and slumped my face between my knees, and cried. I didn't show weakness but today was a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys I'm so sorry you're confused. But the girl Seth is talking to is the chick Leah was talking to in the first chapter sorry, I guess I get so caught up, something's tend to run together. But if it counts it runs together in my head. And the deal with Leah you'll understand in this chapter.

_Leah's POV._

I laid there while the big hairy man did what he wanted to.

"Fuck, you're a young one… so tight." He breathed out.

"You like this baby? Huh?"

I looked the other way, while he continued. I didn't agree to this, all I wanted was to be treated like my brothers, I didn't want to ruin myself, all I wanted was a chance to show dad I could do it that I could be evil, sadistic, and still charming, just like them. He gave me that chance, and dammit I succeeded, I brought the girl and her mom back.

I was so deep in thought his loud groaning was going in one ear and out the other.

"Oh shit, you ready baby? I'm close, so close" he moaned in my ear.

I never wanted this.

_Jake's POV _

We pulled up to the club on 44th; I looked over at my Partner.

"You sure about this Jake? I mean maybe we should go in under cover. That way we can get the truth, you know they'll just lie to cops." He did make a good point, I slid my badge into my back pocket, just in case something happened, I'd have proper identification.

I walked up the door, Paul right beside me, one hand on his holster, and the other down by his side.

I was in the same position.

"You two got ID?" we showed him our ID's.

"That's still 20 bucks"

"Ok…" I reached into my pocket.

"Jake, my man, you got me right?" Paul said.

"What the hell we just got paid."

"Yeah, but Jr. Needed diapers."

"Whatever."

I handed the man the money and walk passed.

Paul close behind. As I walk through the corridor, I saw a girl leaving a room, she looked beautiful.

He hair, dark as a raven, he eyes, so almond shaped and, from what I saw, brown. I walked closer.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm looking for a Leah Clearwater."

"What for?" she asked in a seductive tone,

"Uh... I have a few questions for her."

"Oh well you'll have to wait, I have a client right now but I'll be out in a minute."

"Y-You're Leah?" I asked dumbly.

"The one and only." She said slyly.

"Ok well I'll see you when you're done, uh, your dad around by any chance? Brothers or someone I could talk to while I wait."

"I'll tell you what how about you…" she said slowly, running a finger down my chest.

"Come back tomorrow, that way we'll all be here." She smiled up at me.

"Ok, I could do that, I-I'm looking for a Job, uh, a place to enjoy work, and I think I'd enjoy it here."

"Is that so?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course" I said quickly as I tried to reassure her.

"hmm, ok just be here on time, ten o clock sharp, oh and don't forget your resume'."

"you got it." I smiled and walked away.

"What the fuck was that!" Paul whisper yelled, looking over my shoulder.

"I said we stay undercover, ask some questions, not eyefuck the live stock, and get a damn Job."

"We were here to case this place and get inside it."

"Yeah inside _it,_ not inside of that bitch, whoever she is."

"_She _is Leah Clearwater" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ahh, interested now are we?"

"Yeah. Woo me." Paul said sarcastically.

"Whatever you owe me twenty bucks."

"Yeah, I'll get that to you." He said unconvincingly.

"You'd better be glad you are my partner or I would sue you for all the money you owe me, oh and don't get me started on how you'd better hugs those kids goodnight too." I said with a huge smile.

"you are just weird when you try to cover up your feelings."

"don't judge me." I said with a stern look.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Leah's POV**_

"Leah, come in here!" I heard from the long corridor.

I walked in to the large barred area, where only our VIP guests were welcome.

"My daughter is a prize; you'll find she gets the job done." I heard him bragging.

God I hoped this wasn't another big man; they tend to get heavy lying on top of my one hundred twenty pound frame.

"Oh Leah dear, come here" he beckoned me over to his table, when I came in sight.

"Yes father." I said while flipping my long raven locks.

"This is an old friend of mine, Johnny boy." He said gesturing to the elder man across from him in the booth.

"Hi, Mr. Johnny." I said as I shook the hand he'd held out.

"Please, Mr. Johnny is my father, call me Johnny." He said with a coy smile

I smiled in return.

"Johnny here has had a little compliance problem in his neighborhood, and he has come to us for help."

I wondered what my father was getting at, what'd he want me to do, go fuck the neighborhood?

"yes father?" I asked wondering what this had to do with me.

"I want to put you on it, this is the address to the home you'll be raiding." He said handing me a sheet of paper.

"Look, I just want the money he owes me and if he doesn't have it, I want to watch him die." Johnny said.

"I'm on it sir." I said relieved and surprised by this.

"Ok well I'll be on my way, it was a pleasure doing business with you all." He reached over and shook my father's hand then planted a kiss on the back of mine.

My father watched as he walked away, and when the door shut, his eyes immediately fell upon mine. He stood up from where he was, walked over to me. I thought he would walk passed me, but he caught me by my arm and squeezed, I know leaving a bruise.

"You fuck this up, you will pay. This is your last chance to prove yourself worthy to stand in my presence." He whispered in my ear, then jerked me back so I landed on the floor.

I didn't stay down long, just until he and his entourage left. Now it was time to get down to business. I didn't have stomach, nor the time to fail him and watch him be right. Just as I was almost done dressing there was a chime in front, signaling someone had come in.

"I'm sorry were not open right now…" I said running out to greet our interruptive guest trailing off when I saw it was the guy from the other night, the one looking for a job. I was half unbuttoned and it was my bra that was showing, which brought a red tinge to my cheeks. Seeing as tho I was practically a prostitute, I shouldn't have been ashamed to show my body, but in front of this guy, I did feel naked.

"Hey we talked the other night" he said smiling.

"umm yeah, look right now isn't the best time, I'm actually headed out, and dad and my brothers, are 'busy' if you will, you could probably come back tomorrow and see me."

"yeah I could do that" he seemed disappointed, like he really wanted to see me. He'd turned and was now heading out the door to his car I presumed.

"hey wait, maybe you could come with me. You ever had experience shooting a gun?" I'd asked.

"plenty" he stated matter-of-factly. I knew I'd have lots of fun with this guys, time for sadist leah.


End file.
